


Утро

by Kamarien



Series: Семь мгновений Звездных Войн [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Family Fluff, Other, камео Дарта Вейдера
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamarien/pseuds/Kamarien
Summary: Беру Ларс любила утро с семьей.
Series: Семь мгновений Звездных Войн [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919371
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Утро

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2017г на [мини-челлендж «Семь мгновений»](https://elfenok-ritsuka.diary.ru/?tag=5580264), персонаж — [Дарт Вейдер](http://elfenok-ritsuka.diary.ru/p212923802.htm)  
> День 7, ключ: Мотивация
> 
> Когда-то давно я оставляла на ЗФБ заявку следующего содержания:  
>  _А можно теплый миник про то, что Люк мелким нашел старый голодиск с записанным на него пропагандистским республиканским мультиком времен Войн Клонов и неожиданно стал фанатом этого мультика. Реакции на этот факт (и на личности главных любимых персонажей) от тех, кто в курсе. А в роли мультфильма - куски из "SW: Войны Клонов" 2003 года, который двухмерный, с Вентресс._  
>  Заявка никому не приглянулась, и я написала сама, по мотивам.

Беру Ларс любила утро. Встанешь так на рассвете, выпьешь в тишине молока стакан, включишь проектор — без звука, просто светлым пятном — и потихоньку начинаешь шуршать на кухне. А ее сонные мальчики потом выползают из постелей, такие похожие в эти моменты, и с одинаковыми улыбками таскают кусочки у неё из-под рук. Утро — самое лучшее время.  
Вот и сегодня она выскользнула на кухню, включила голоновости — о, как раз Имперский Вестник — и занялась завтраком. Хм... Салат, да. А что к салату?..  
Из коридора прошлепал босоногий Люк.  
— А я уже проснулся! Ма, я яичницу хочу! Можно яичницу?  
Беру потрепала ребёнка по голове. Её неугомонное солнышко!  
— Тогда поможешь мне?  
— Конечно!

Колбаски уже подрумянились, Люк старательно вылил яйца, пытаясь не уронить скорлупок, и Беру отправила солнышко за стол. Кажется, там скоро его мультики начнутся, пусть отвлечется.  
— Ма, — Люк, неожиданно серьёзный, повернулся к ней, едва не свалившись со скамейки, — я обязательно стану таким же.  
Беру засмеялась, перехватив шкворчащую сковороду.  
— Вчера ты хотел быть пилотом, Люк. А сегодня уже нашёл новую цель?  
— Ну ма! Пилотом — это здорово, но не то. Я обязательно буду таким, как он. И буду всех защищать и делать добро. Как он.  
Это кого же он увидел? Беру накрыла крышкой готовящийся завтрак и обернулась к проектору.  
На фоне нового медцентра, под возбужденное лепетание диктора, величественно шагал лорд Вейдер.


End file.
